


Little White Lie

by Kisuru



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crushes, F/F, POV Outsider, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Mami sees through Homura's favoritism for Madoka on the battlefield; she protects her first and foremost. She isn't too worried about the results.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apotheosizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/gifts).



The boom of detonation sent dust and colorful sprinkles flying. The labyrinth dissipated.  
  
Mami landed in the alleyway. Several paces away, Homura stood before Madoka.  
  
Only sometimes did Mami expect assistance. She upheld her role as their veteran, after all; she could take care of the group in a pinch.  
  
But, despite Homura’s claims she was an unskilled magical girl and she didn’t have any expertise, Mami didn’t buy her excuses.  
  
Homura fell to her knees. Breathing hard, her face was regretful. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault the explosion went off early! I set it to go off right after time resumed. But… but…”  
  
Gathering her skirt, Madoka kneeled next to her. “There, there,” she soothed. She brushed aside the flecks of debris from the fight stuck in Homura’s silky hair. “The plan worked in the end, didn’t it? You were great! You just need more practice planting explosives.”  
  
“R-Really?” Homura’s cheeks turned scarlet. She shyly bowed her head. “It’s… hard to predict where witches will step. We caught the witch in half of it. It almost escaped.”  
  
 _You tactfully placed it in the path blocking Kaname-san from the witch’s reach. Not in the center_ , Mami thought. _You deliberately shielded her before the explosion went off._  
  
“But you quickly rebounded her attack. We’ll work on placement strategies,” Madoka said.  
  
Homura’s lips upturned into a self-assured smile. “Okay.” She scooted closer to Madoka’s side, resting her head against her hand.  
  
 _Does she… like Kaname-san’s praise_? Mami wondered. _Is that way she pretends to be so innocent for her_? She fanned leftover steam from her gun, mind idly surveying the pair.  
  
Mami never questioned her loyalty. She was suspicious of her motives, but Homura had their backs. Her unbridled favoritism for Madoka’s wholehearted affection was the true mystery. Madoka was truly lucky.


End file.
